Parallax
by bebeygurl15
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward from the Volturi only to discover another human girl managed to save him,heartbroken she returns to Forks where Jacob is waiting. Edward struggles with the idea of a new love in his life! JxB,ExO/C.T may change to M!R&R!Lovedies!
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

His eyes bore into me intently, like all the other Vampires he was pale and insanely beautiful. In horror and fear I stared into his reddish eyes remembering that meant they fed on Human blood. Dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, and I looked around noticing they were all dressed in what would be considered Royal attire.

This vampire coven before me was not like the rest, these like Edward had spoken to her long ago were the Volturi. Royalty who held incredible powers and the ability to destroy anyone that disobeyed their laws.

Alice stood beside me, her posture rigid while I coward beside her. A young blonde Vampire female stared at me intensely, then smiled menacingly.

Where was Edward? Alice and I had come to save Edward from committing a huge mistake, had they already killed him? I shuddered at the thought.

"Welcome Isabella Swan," The Vampire with dark brown hair directly in front of me stood from his throne and walked slowly towards me extending his hand. The fact he already knew my name terrified me.

Hesitantly, I reached to shake it and instantly I felt like every single memory or thought I had in my entire life was at the forefront of my brain. When our hands finally parted he laughed at me cruelly.

"Brilliant, Brilliant! The love you have for Edward, a monster is... Impeccably strong. Unfortunately, your too late."

Edward's sister let out a gasp as my body felt like it was about to collapse, my heart felt like it had been torn out. The urge to scream and cry at the same time was unbearable, but somehow I managed to hold my composure.

"T-too late," I stuttered out like the imperfect human I was, How could I have been to late?

The evil vampire made it back to his throne and sat down, he clasped his hands together and looked at me amusingly. "I am Aro, the leader of the Volturi clan and the ruler of all creatures like myself. Normally, when someone breaks the rules I immediately dispose of them. Edward of course would have been a wasteful kill." He stopped for what felt like dramatic effect and the others snickered.

Alice suddenly was by my side holding my hand and looking at me sadly, had she just had a vision?

Aro continued, "What I meant my dear, by you being too late is...Another human girl already saved your precious Edward."

And then that's when I saw them. A giant, burly vampire escorted them through the front doors, they each wore red capes that covered their faces.

The 6'2 figure extended his long pale hands and revealed his face to mine.

Edward! I yelled into my head as I ran to him, the burly vampire prevented me from getting anywhere past him.

There was something wrong, Edward was looking down towards the marble floor and refused to meet my gaze. Every bone in my body felt the urge to be beside him as I took in his inhumanely beautiful appearance, those luscious red lips, flawless skin, uncombed waved bronze hair. Oh, how I missed him!

Beside him the 5'6 ish figure took off their hood. She looked up at me through olive eyes and stared into mine sadly.

For a human girl she was beautiful, maybe more than Rosalie herself. Extremely long dark waved hair, thick brows that surrounded cat-like eyes, thick lashes, pouted red lips, and a button nose.

In a velvety voice Edward finally looked up at me and spoke, "Bella this is Abigail."

My world felt like it had been turned upside down, that's when it finally hit me.

His over-protective stance, the way he stood beside her, even the way he was looking at her now. If my heart felt like it had been broken before, there was no description for the pain I felt at this very moment.

~Info~

Jacob x Bella

Edward x O/C


	2. Abigail

**Authors Note: This is a Bella/Jacob and Edward/O.C story, if you do not like it don't read. And NO Abby is not me, she is a fictional character I made up that I love and find sweet. LADIES, to make yourselves feel better put yourself in Abby's place. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward**

**Time:** A month after leaving Forks.

**Location**: London.

Misery, that was the only description for the human feeling I felt.

Leaving Bella broke me in a way I couldn't ever feel repaired again. How was I going to live for centuries, decades... Without her?

She was the only person I had ever loved, my first love and I could never forget her.

Tonight was cold, the London streets were filled with tourists and residents going about their busy lives.

From my small balcony I looked down and stared at a couple across the street at a local coffee shop, they were holding hands.

One day, Bella would have that relationship with someone. A human someone.

Brooding in this small apartment was going to be the death of me... At least in a sense. Time for a walk.

I smelled the rainfall before the first drop landed, soon the streets were empty. I walked along the sidewalk by a local nightclub and passed two young men around my age, they were huddled by the door smoking cigarettes.

_Such an innocent pretty girl, what could bring her around these parts._

A thought from the blonde male. _Innocent?_ An image of Bella came to mind.

My pace slowed. "Ryan, I bet you 200 American dollars you will not be taking that girl home to your motel room tonight," His companion grumbled drunkenly.

_I'll do whatever it takes to bring that lovely creature home._

His thoughts grew dangerously sadistic, my fists clenched as they dropped their cigarettes and headed back inside.

Waiting a couple of seconds, I followed them in. The club was dimly lit, just many neon lights of colors flashing everywhere. Sweaty bodies and pounding heart beats. This was not the place for a thing like myself to be in.

The familiar scent of the blonde rushed passed me, he was heading towards the back. Swiftly, I followed him as I watched him sit beside a young female at a bar. I couldn't see her face as I blocked out all other thoughts but the males.

_Never have seen a female this ...beautiful. I must have her._

A chair beside the blonde male became unoccupied and I sat beside him looking at the redheaded bartender. "What will it be?" She asked her eyes wide and staring at me longingly.

_Blood, preferably lions_, I thought. "Whiskey."

She poured the yellow liquid and I turned to see the girl the blonde male was chatting up. Something tugged at my chest. A pull that I had not ever felt before; it was as if I had become human again and my heart was beating all on its own.

Those angelic olive eyes filled with innocence bore into mine curiously, she had completely stopped paying attention to the blonde male beside her. Openly, we stared at each other. All the noise and all the people from the club seemed to have disappeared entirely. It was only her and I.

Drowning out all of the voices in my head, I focused completely on her. Nothing.

I heard nothing from her. Furiously, I downed the whiskey knowing it would have no effect on me and once again thought of Bella.

Another female whose mind I could not read? How could that even be possible.

"So sweetheart what do you say, come back to my place?"

The beautiful girl shook her head and began to stand, she gave me a small wink and began to walk away. Unsurprisingly, the blonde male followed.

So what if she may have been in danger, I wasn't a babysitter. It wasn't my job to protect every beautiful brunette on this planet. Thinking it over for only minutes, I finally stood in search of her and him.

Their scents had left the club entirely. Outside I heard a scream, one only I would've been able to hear. Within seconds I was in the back alley, watching furiously.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you drunk idiot," The beautiful girl screamed as the male groped her and held her against the stone wall.

My hands were around his throat before I could think twice.

_Do not kill him!_

A voice spoke from inside my head, and it wasn't my own. "Get off me man," The drunk imbecile struggled between my grip as I stared shocked at the girl before me.

_Let him go._

Feeling strange and confused, I let the man go as he ran off leaving me to stand before the girl in utter bewilderment. She held her arms to herself and stared down at the ground. "Thank-you."

Doing a human gesture I combed my fingers through my hair. "Youre welcome." Did I dare ask, would she think me to be insane?

"Shouldn't I be the one that's afraid?"

Her question rung around us, the rain had become nothing but a drizzle and she shivered as if cold. Being amused for the first time I smiled crookedly. "Yes."

This was all so unreal, could I after centuries have finally fallen asleep? Was this a dream? I had to kill her now, didn't I?

Judging by her facial expression, she knew what I was. Exactly.

_You wouldn't hurt me._

Again, her voice inside my head. "How do you do that?"

"Names Abigail, thank-you," she said shrugging and walking off.

Flabbergasted I stood there, then went and followed her walking beside her on the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?"

Ignoring my question she kept walking, her boots pounding against the wet cement. Annoyed, I continued to walk beside her.

"Don't be annoyed." Unconsciously my jaw slacked as she quickened her pace. How can she read my thoughts?

Don't do that, I demanded in my head. She giggled and turned towards me. "Have I offended the dangerous vampire?"

Hearing her say that word a loud and so normally was...was... "Unreal?" She suggested to my thoughts.

Angrily, I ignored her and walked away. This was such waste of time, I had saved her already hadn't I?

That night, I sat alone staring off into the London street from my balcony as per usual. Memories of Bella's brown eyes came to mind and then just like that... They turned olive. I jumped up and punched a hole into the wall. What was going on with me?

Morning came, Abigail vs. Bella filled my mind. Why was I so curious over this human girl? She had telepathic powers, so what that didn't make her so special. Did it? It had made Bella special in way...

Running out of my apartment, I searched London for Abigail's smell. A library. Looking up at the large brick building hesitantly, I walked inside.

"Edward," I whispered in her ear as she read a book alone at a table. Her back stiffened and I could hear her blood rushing to her skin, her smell although delicious did not make me want to suck her dry, where she sat.

"Comforting," She replied aloud. Aggravated, I sat across from her making an attempt to control my thoughts.

Laughing she looked up at me, "You don't have to do that I can turn it off at any given time."

"Is it off now?"

She nodded. "I have met others like you, if youre wondering that. Of course not someone with your ability though."

My eyes scanned the library, and I thought about how Bella would have loved to be in such a variety filled one. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Abigail observed me, curiously but she did not say anything.

"My ability… how can you tell what it is?"

Abigail smiled crookedly, reminded me of my own. "Being around you makes mine stronger."

I raised my brows angrily. "I don't find that fair."

For the next couple of days I followed her everywhere. We didn't say much, and that began to bother me. For some reason I needed to know her, to understand her.

Abigail visited many museums, monuments, and parks. She was studying abroad for the next six-months. I knew she was from the States but which one, I didn't know exactly.

We never touched and only observed each other when we thought the other wasn't looking, of course she knew it would be foolish to try and trick a vampire.

Things changed one Sunday afternoon…

"Who is Bella?" The question that she had been wanting to ask since the library was finally spoken. It wasn't hard to guess each time she had caught her name in my head, her facial expression gave her away.

"Why don't you just read my mind?" I pondered pretending to be bored and looked down at the book I was not reading.

I felt the motion of her head shake. "No, I'd like you to tell me."

"A girl I love very much."

Abby, as I had learned to call her shut her book and sat beside me. For the first time she grabbed my hand, the electricity that flowed through us stirred something hidden inside me. Children ran across us towards the other side of the park joyfully.

"A human girl?"

Looking away, I nodded knowing she would know the answer anyways.

"Do you miss her?"

I looked into her olive eyes and studied the form of her perfect lips. "Sometimes... But not when I'm with you..." And it could not have been a truer statement.

Her lips brushed my cheek and she placed a small kiss across it, she didn't wince at the coldness of me and then she stood returning to her book.

Staring at her, I wondered if I should go in search of my family and leave Abby alone... She had no one though in London for the next few months, how could I not make sure she was kept safe?

**3 months later**

Abby smiled delicately as she held the red rose to her body. "It's beautiful Edward, thank-you."

We were in her dorm room on a Friday evening, the only two left. Our friendship had developed into something uncommon, I had yet to mention Abby to anyone in my family and I doubted any one she knew about me, except of course her roommate knew of my existence.

In a velvety voice I replied, "It reminded me of you."

Setting the rose in a vase and laying down on her bed she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Quietly, I sat in a chair across from her. At this very moment, I always wished to know exactly what she was thinking. Her face grew into this questioning look and she appeared to be in deep thought.

"I know it is usually our tradition to go see a movie that we can both predict the endings to on Fridays, but I have other plans tonight Edward..." She didn't continue.

Other plans? What other plans could she have? Abby knew no one in London but me and that roommate of hers that was never here.

"Where are you going?"

Abby didn't answer my question, "Do you think you could ever love anyone else, other then her?"

I winced... Her... Bella… the mentioning of her still pained me.

She stood and went towards her closet in search of something, she seemed nervous or aggravated?

"I have a date tonight Edward."

A jolt of deep frustration hit me. Anger. An image of another man holding Abigail's hand during a movie came to mind and I jumped up. "A date!"

Turning with tears in her eyes she nodded. "Yes he is a very nice guy, an English major."

My fingers were instantly wiping the tears away from her face, it anguished me to see her so sad. "Why are you crying Abby?"

"At eighteen it's safe for me to say my first love is an impossibility." Her words were barely a whisper.

I kissed her forehead tenderly cupping her face, she loved this date of hers? Why did that hurt me so much, something broken felt like it had been re-broken inside of me. Or had I even been broken anymore?

"If you wish to see this...Person then I will understand that we could no longer have a friendship." The words felt like poison coming out my mouth.

Wide-eyed Abby looked up at me and removed my hands from her face, taking a step back. "You don't understand."

Frustrated I looked away, I understood perfectly didn't I? For her to be with this person I needed to be out of the picture.

Abigail rushed in front of me and forced me to look at her, I took in her beauty knowing I would be missing her always as well, I closed my eyes.

Warm softness pressed against my lips, I opened my eyes and crushed my lips to hers embracing her kiss. A powerful kiss, one without boundaries, for some reason I knew I was completely unable to hurt her.

I scooped up her body against mine and sat at the foot of her bed as our deep kiss continued. When I knew she finally needed to catch her breath we parted as she laid on top of me.

Now I understood it, "I love you Edward Cullen." Her voice sweet to my ears.

"And I love you as well."

**The Phone Call**

Abigail's hand was between mine, we were laying on my balcony gazing up a the dark sky. "Promise you will be at the airport with me tomorrow morning," she asked for the hundredth time that day.

"I promise," I replied smiling. Her time abroad was over and she was heading back to Rhode Island, her home state and Brown University. I was going with her.

She yawned, "Carry me home darling before I fall asleep," Begging and getting to stretch. I stood and cradled her in my arms bridal style.

"As you bid my dear." Abby giggled as I laid her a top the bed I had finally installed into my apartment.

"You know I cant stay tonight!"

My lips found her forehead as she rested her head on a pillow. "You will be in your bed by morning, I promise."

Hours later, I sat on the balcony alone smiling up at the night sky. If my family and no one knew of Abby, I could keep her safe.

The cell phone I refused to ever use buzzed in my pocket, I picked it up seeing that it was from a restricted call. Most-likely Carlisle to check I was out of trouble.

"Edward," Rosalie's voice was frantic.

**6:40 am**

We held hands to the airport in the taxi, I controlled all my thoughts just in case she had decided to take a peek.

Italy, wasn't too far away. As much as I hated what I planned I had to protect Abby from what I had done. My Bella was gone... And with that I couldn't live, if the same were to occur to Abby, I would be a fool to stay around and be alive.

"Hey come on that's our gate," Abby called to me rushing ahead smiling, I didn't budge in the airport hall.

She turned towards me, confusion on her face. "Youre...not...coming?" I could tell she was trying to control the fact she wanted to cry.

Meekly, I shook my head. "It couldn't work for Bella, how would it work for you?"

Abigail stared at me incredulously it was as if I'd slapped her in the face. Without another word she turned and walked. Unlike Bella she didn't beg, she didn't say anything at all.

I stood and stared after her for what felt like hours, I wanted to go after her so very badly. But I couldn't, wouldn't...

The next flight to Italy was in an hour, I turned and headed towards the gate.

Volturi, here I come.

**Next Chapter:**

Bella's POV in Italy, then returning to Forks.


	3. Defeated

**Bella**

She wasn't anything like me…her hair was long and waved, she wasn't as pale as I, and she seemed to have a fashion sense.

Either that or she was so beautiful that anything would look good on her. I loathed her.

Wishing I had died in the ocean after jumping off that cliff, I watched in horror as Edward sat protectively beside Abigail.

We had been escorted to a meeting room area and sat at a large circular table. Were Abigail non-existent would things have panned out differently?

"So...Abby, uh thank-you for saving my brother from making a horrible mistake." Alice awkwardly broke the silence.

Avoiding my gaze entirely Edward looked at Abby lovingly and smiled, that crooked dazzling smile. My insides began to explode as if someone had placed a bomb where my heart had been.

"It was my pleasure. Edward needs to stop being such a masochist." The girl who's hair I wanted to pull out replied.

_Masochist yes, my masochistic lion! _

Mine, and I was his sheep, not her. She was nothing but a black lamb, unnecessary and in the way.

Why had I not listened to Jacob… I thought of his pain stricken face right before I had left and how he had begged me to stay with him.

Fighting back tears, I finally spoke, "Edward." His name was bittersweet on my tongue.

They were all silent and looking away from me, unwillingly it seemed he finally looked at me. His expression pained, as if I had done something to hurt him?

Ha had left me and found someone else… I was the one that was in pain.

"Bella," His velvety voice felt like I was hearing glass shatter. My world shattering before me...

"I-I'm glad your okay," Hiding my tears from him I turned to stare at Abigail.

She looked down as if ashamed, she should have been she stole him from me!

If not for her I know I would be sitting beside him. "He does love you still Bella," She seemed to whisper. "He always will. No one forgets their first love, especially not a vampire..."

That was another thing, she _another_ human girl knew of their secret. Forcing myself to look, I stared at Edward through blurry eyes. "Then...I don't understand."

Obviously that must have been their cue to go, Abby and Alice stood quietly leaving the room. He coughed, a human gesture I had never expected him to do and stood.

We stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Would this be the last time I ever saw him?

Was fate so cruel?

"When I met Abby... I had never expected to feel the way I do now... I had never expected to fall in love."

I closed my eyes dreading his words as he continued, "Bella I had never loved anyone but you. It had not been something that was done on purpose."

But, he had told me I was different, that I was special, oh god, I sounded like a teenage movie. The knife on my back felt like it had just been twisted in deeper. "So... You love her?"

He nodded, his beautiful godlike face still pained. "Very much so."

Looking down at the wooden table I screamed, "What about us!" All the anger and sadness I felt these last few months finally came out, I had missed him so much, and for what?

"Bella I will always care for you, but there no longer is an us anymore, I left for your own safety."

Safety, safety? What about her safety!

"Don't you see what you've done to me, half of me died the day you left me.. I've become this ...train wreck! An adrenaline junkie, I mean if it wasn't for Jacob, I don't know how I'd be sane right now..." I babbled on.

"Jacob?" He pondered sadly, a hint of jealousy. Really Edward?

Goofy-grinned handsome Jacob's face came to mind and I groaned. "Yes Jacob. Without him ...I wouldn't have been able to live."

Edward sat across from me thoughtfully, as if he had just had one huge vampire epiphany.

"You mean to say... Jacob is like your Abigail?"

I thought about the question ...I did love Jacob... but... My shoulders slowly formed into a shrug as I looked at him sadly. "Yeah, except he's sort of a werewolf..."

His perfect lips formed into a frown. "You go from dating a vampire to a werewolf!" His voice disapproving. There was the over-protective vampire I had missed so much. The reasons for my delusions and adrenaline needs.

Thinking about it I giggled defensively, "He's more like a shape-shifter he isn't dangerous and would never hurt me."

Silence for awhile until I added, "And I'm not dating him. Besides ...coming here to save you means he most likely hates me now..." I looked away thinking about if Jacob would ever forgive me.

"No one could ever hate you Bella..." Even for a vampire it sounded like he was trying to whisper it to himself.

For the next hour we talked about the last six-months, how he had met Abby, and I had come about having a werewolf best-friend. We filled in the details starting from the beginning. Before meeting those two people, we had been both giant wrecks. Although his betrayal hurt, there was nothing I could do now to change destiny, it was obviously not meant for us to be together.

Alice finally came into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but the deal with Aro was that he never see Bella by us again if she is to stay alive, so I must be getting her home now."

Excruciatingly slowly, we both stood. Edward walked toward me and looked at me as if he were going to cry, maybe if he was able to he would have been at that moment. "Forgive me Bella, and goodbye. Please, _Stay safe."_

Remembering the times we had spent together, I wanted to kiss his cold lips and hold his stone body against mine and never let go. Why had he been put back into my life for him only to leave me again?

Rushing towards him he embraced me into a rock solid hug, looking up at him I noticed his eyes were closed as tears streamed down mine. Without thinking, as I used to in the past my lips reach for his, until he opened his eyes instantly and stepped back.

He didn't have to explain or say anything at all, I understood. Miserably, I nodded knowing how loyal my ex-boyfriend vampire could be. He would never kiss anyone but Abigail from now on.

I followed Alice out as Abigail rushed in behind me. Alice walked ahead as I turned to see Edward pick up his new girlfriend into a sweeping passionate kiss.

Wincing, I turned and kept walking straight.

"What will the Volturi do with Abigail and Edward?" My voice filled with sadness.

Alice looked up from her book as she sat beside me on the plane. "Edward is to turn her if he wishes to keep you both alive."

My jaw dropped. "You mean she has to die so I can live?"

Thinking of Edward and his belief on vampires and their existence I looked out at the blue lit sky and whispered, "He would never turn her."

Shrugging, Alice did not answer me, it was no longer my business what any of the Cullen's did.

**Home**

Charlie looked up at me sternly as I entered the living room, he had been watching a football game, beer in hand. Alice and I had just bid our goodbyes outside, she had said she would have come in, but there was no reasons for Charlie to know any of the Cullen members had returned to Forks.

He stood and walked over towards me a worried expression on his face. "Bella, where have you been?"

Tears streamed down my face as I ran to hug him feeling defeated. "I'm sorry Charlie, it was a mistake to leave."

Holding me tightly, I felt him shake his head. "Jacob told me you went in search of him." Not bothering to hide the distaste he felt towards Edward.

Jacob? Wide-eyed I looked up at Charlie. "Dad, I need to go see Jacob."

Crossing his arms he went to go sit back down on the couch. "You just disappeared for 3 days, youre not leaving this house."

Tired, I didn't argue and went towards the stairs. "Can you tell him to please call me Dad!"

"Whatever," He muttered obviously still disappointed in me.

Crashing on my bed as I rocked myself to sleep and the tears streamed down my face, I thought of Jacob and if he would ever be able to forgive me.


End file.
